


Majijo Fuckin Mess !!!!

by MajijoGangstas



Category: AKB48, Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Hot, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: When all Majijo are getting laid...





	Majijo Fuckin Mess !!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Adult content.

Otabe : It hurts…

Salt : It’s so good, right…? I love to see you being like that… come on…. let’s go further….

Otabe : No, wait.!! If they hear us…

Salt : Well, it’ll be even more exciting… come on baby, do it….

Otabe : I..I don’t know if I can hold..

Salt : Don’t hold anything. Mmm…. you have to obey me, you’re my slave…. I give you 1min…

Otabe : Yes, Master…

Salt : You know you’re so hot…. ok, you’re ready ?

Otabe : Yes, I..aaahhhh..!!! Aaahhhh… Oohhh..!! No..!!

Salt : Yes, that’s it baby…. let’s get on the floor…. Mmm…. come on…. do it….

Otabe : Aahhh..!! No..!!! Stop..AAHHH !!!!!

Salt : What about this…? All my fingers are inside you but what should I do.… should I go faster…?

Otabe : You can’t beat..ahh..!! AAAAAHHHHHH..!!!! OOOHHHH..!!! No..!! Oohhh…!! Please..!! Stop it..!!

Salt : Mmm…. that’s more like it.… oohhh baby.…

Otabe : Salt..!! No… gg..!!! Aaahhhh…!!! Aaaaahhhhhh..!!

Salt : It’s useless…. I’ll make you jump quickly like a horse…. you love it, I know you’re waiting for it…. but you’re prisoner here, in Rappappa’s room….

Otabe : You can’t..oohh..!! ooohhhh..!!! AAHHH…!!!!

Salt : You were saying something, baby…? Hehehe.… probably that you want to scream.… Mmm.… I’m thirsty…. ooohhhh baby, you’re so wet…. delicious…. why you feel so uncomfortable now…? Cause… you want it !!!

Otabe : Aaahhhh..!!!! NO !!!! Stop it..!!!

Salt : 4 fingers left…. come on…. do it….

Otabe : Oh… my… god..!!! Honeyy..!!

Salt : Yeahh, that’s it !! Let’s fuck against the wall..!! Aahhh..!!! Yes..!!!

Otabe : Nooo..!!! Ah..Ahh..!!! S..Stop it..!!!

Salt : It’s getting intense…. back on the floor…. Mmm…. yeahh..!! 3 fingers….

Otabe : Please..!! This is…

Salt : I want to hear you more baby…. say it…. who’s the greatest Rappappa leader ???!!! Who’s the Queen ????!!!! Who’s your Master, baby ????!!!! Say it !!!!! I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW YOU’RE MINE !!!!!

Otabe : It’s... It’s… you..!!! Aahhh..!!!! Oohhh..!!!! Oooohhhhh..!!!! I..I can’t..AAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!! IT’S YOU HONEY !!!!! YOU’RE THE GREATEST..!!!!! I’M YOURS !!!!!! I’M..I’m..!!! Noo..!!!!

Salt : Yes, that’s good baby…. 2 fingers left…. Mmm..!! What’s this soft and hot liquid here…? Hehehe…. is it for me…? Oohhh…. what if I put my tongue down your throat…. just like this….

Otabe : MM..!!!! HMMMPH..!!!!

Salt : That’s it baby, cum…. do it..!! 1 finger…. it’s moving faster and faster…. ahh.… say it…. one more time…. you’re panting mmm…. COME !!!!

Otabe : AAAAAHHHHHH..!!! PLEASE..!!!! I..OOOOHHHHH !!!!!!!!! SAAAAALT !!!!!!!!! OOOHHHH YESS !!!!!!!!!!! I BELONG TO YOU SALT !!!!!!!!!!!!! HONEEEEEEYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : I’m impressed…. baby…. you’re so sex…. you’re exciting me more..!! Come on…. do it to me….

Otabe : Well… where should I start…? Mmm…. let me kiss your beautiful neck…. those lips….

Salt : Aahhh…. aahhh..!!! Oohhh..!!! Yes..!

Otabe : Come here…. yeah…. in your couch, I’ll fuck you in your couch !! Mmm…. you thought you’ll be saved…? Honey, you can’t go anywhere, you can’t move you’re all mine…. oohh yees.…

Salt : AAAHHHH..!!! OOOHHHH..!!!! Aaahhhh..!! Stop..!!!

Otabe : Mmm…. you’re starting hehehe.… I love it honey, you’re already wet…. let me check deeply…. Mmmm..!! You’re salty, President Salt…. it’s interesting…. you’re so tasty….

Salt : Ot..a..be..!! Aaahhhh..!!!! NO !!!! NOOOO..!!!! AAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!!! JESUS CHRIIIST..!!!!!

Otabe : Eh ? Who’s that motherfucker ?! Your boyfriend ?! Ooh… I’m so good that you’re even begging the skies…? I feel honored, dear Salt…. Mmm, yeahh…. they must be happy too above…. seeing 2 hot and sweaty bodies…. hearing moans…. let’s give them more pleasure, what do you think…?

Salt : Ota..be… I... I can’t..!!! Aahhh..!!!!

Otabe : You can’t resist to me ? Of course not…. cause you’re losing…. yeah honey…. cum…. don’t hold anything, I want to hear you Miss President…. you’re fucked, right…? You wanna me to fuck you really hard…? Come on…. come honey…. it’s time to be punished !

Salt : Aaahhhh…!!!! Please…!!! This... is... torture..!!

Otabe : Mmm…. you like being tortured…. right, dear Salt…? Yes…. I’ll give you more pain…. don’t worry I’ll make you feel alive that you won’t feel lonely anymore….

Salt : Aahhh.. aahaaahhhh..!!! O..ta..be..!!! I..I FEEL ALIIIVEEEE !!!!!!!!

Otabe : That’s what I want to hear, your scream, your pain…. Salt, lose it….

Salt : AAAHHHH…!!!! YES..!!!! OOOOOOHHHHHHH..!!!! STOP IT..!!! PLEASE, HELP ME..!!! AAAAHHHHH..!!!!

Otabe : But who can save you now…? You can’t go anywhere here sweetie…. cum…. say it..!! YOU WANT ME TO FUCK YOU SO HARD, RIGHT ????!!!! THAT’S WHAT YOU DESIRE ????!!!! Alright then….

Salt : AAHAAHHH..!!! OOHHH..!!! GG..!! OOHHH..!! YES…. YES..!!! YEEEEEEESSS !!!!!!! HELP..!!!!!! I WANT YOU TO FUCK MEEE..!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!! OTABE YOU’RE THE BEST, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!! BABYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!

Magic : Hm, looks like Salt and Otabe have orgasms… but… everybody hears them now !! Raah shit !! Should I announce in the mic that they were working ?! They won’t believe it !! What..Yo..Yogaga ??!!

Yoga : Well, the truth can’t be denied sweetie…. Mmm.… let’s join them too….

Magic : Wait..!! Yoga..!!! Everybody hears us right now..!!

Yoga : Don’t be afraid.… we’re working too…. you’re the entertainer Magic…. you know how to handle it…. Honey….

Magic : Yeah, you’re right…. Come here baby, I’ll entertain you…. this desk is calling for you…. this mic too…. Mmm…. aaahhhh..!!

Yoga : Oohhh..!!! MAGIC !!!!!

Center : Well, looks like everybody is taking all the places ! There are others left… come here.…

Sakura : No, wait !!! Center-san..!! We can’t do it here..!!!

Center : I don’t care…. it’s too late, you can’t escape now Sakura…. you know you really turn me on…. come on…. let’s reach the top together…. Mmm…. let’s take off your uniform….

Sakura : Center…. oohhh yeess..!!! Aaahhhh…!!! OOHHH..!!! C-CENTER..!!!!

Center : Let me see your jugs…. Mmm…. you’re the perfect victim, Sakura….

Sakura : Aaahhhh..!!! CENTEEEEER OOHHH !!!!!!!

Nezumi : I’m done recording your sextape… Sorry to interrupt.

Center : Nezumi… Ok, go ahead !

Nezumi : Come here Sakura…. I’m going to take care of you….

Sakura : Noo..!!! LET GO OF MEE..!!!! NEZUMI..!!!! CENTER, HELP ME..!!!!

Nezumi : Hey hey heyy, girl don’t move…. how can I fuck you up if you act like a baby…. come on…. remember that you’re just a toy for Center….

Center : Sorry Sakura…. life is life !

Sakura : YOU’RE BOTH BITCHES..!!!! AAAAAAHHH !!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Yeah we know and I’m the worst….

Sakura : CENTEEEEEEEEERRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG !!!

Nezumi : Now you have returned forever to your countryside, bitch.

Center : Honey…. I love when you’re getting jealous…. it excites me…. you shot her quite hard… we need to cover all that mess.

Nezumi : If it’s for my girl, then it can’t be helped. It wasn’t enough but let’s say I’m in a hurry…. I have some urgent business to do right now…. Don’t worry about all of that. I’ll call a few friends… I’m a specialist, you know me like father like daughter ! It’s a family thing.

Center : You’re so evil…. that’s what I love about you….

Nezumi : Wanna me to shoot you too, baby…? Right in the pussy….

Center : AAAAHHHHH…!!!! Yees..! Nezumi..!!! Oohhh…! Aaaahhhhh…!!! Here.... come her..AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Center…. I’m ready…. give everything you have…. aaahhhh..!! It feels so good..!!! Toilets are always the best place for dirty business…. Oohhh.…

Black : Gekikara, I’m reading.

Gekikara : Are you sure about this ? Cause I’m not….

Black : S..Stop staring at me like that..!!

Gekikara : See…? Hahahaha !!!! So what are you reading, how to make love properly to your girl ??

Black : It’s… It’s a book about… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ?????!!!!! SERIOUSLY YOU’RE EATING MY BOOK ??????!!!!!! YOU’RE CRAZY !!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : I wanted to feel if it was as tasty as you…. honey, are you mad…? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA !!!!!!!

Black : OF COURSE I’M MAD !!!!!!!!!! Cause I love when you’re a monster baby…. so I need to send you to hell…. Mmm…. we are 2 partners in crime after all….

Gekikara : AAHHH..!!! OOOHHHH.… BLAAAACK..!!!! MORE !!!!

Black : Geki..!!! You’re the Angel of Death..!!! Aaaaahhhhhh..!!! My..!! Shit..!!!

Gakuran : Oy Atsuko !! I was looking for you, you… WHAAAAT ??????!!!!!! YOU’RE SWEEPING THIS FUCKIN FLOOR AGAIN ???????!!!!!!! DAMMIT YOU FUCK THIS BROOM OR WHAT ??????!!!!!! GIRL HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO REPEAT THAT WE ARE YANKEES HERE, NOT CLEANERS !!!!!!!! DO YOU FUCKIN UNDERSTAND ??????!!!!!! Raah... you’re so hopeless… but that’s what I like about you, your seriousness…. what about cleaning you right now…? On this table…. on the floor….

Maeda : Ga..Gakuran..? What are you doing..??!! Stop it..!! If someone sees us..!!!

Gakuran : Well, we’re studying too so…. you’re so sex Atsuko…. I want only something from you I’m not a romantic you know me….

Maeda : I was wondering when you’d come…. honey…. I love your hair…. so sexy….

Gakuran : Hehehe !! It’s all natural…. it’s to attract all the girls in my bed here.... I’m a womanizer…. but you’re the only one I really want to attract…. your underwear…. Mmm, Atsukoo….

Maeda : Ahh..! Aahhh..!! Ooohhhh..!!! Ga..ku..ran..!! Honey…!

Gakuran : You’re so shy hehehe…. I want to open your quiet side…. come on Atsuko…. do it…. say that you want to be fucked…. that you love me…. I want to hear you more….

Maeda : Gakuran..!! Yes..!! Aahhh yesss..!!! I..I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME LIKE A WILD ANIMAL !!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gakuran : That’s it baby…. let’s… ride..!! Harder..!!! Faster..!!! Aahhh..!!! You’re so good Atsuko…!!!

Scandal : Hey, looks like they fuck everywhere here !! They’re gonna destroy Majijo !!

Bungee : It sucks, Majijo is wide open !! What if we get attacked ??!!

Unagi : We should have fun between us too !!

Akicha : Yeah but there’s too much noise around !

Mukuchi : Chiimu Horumon… cha, cha, cha !! Chiimu Horumon… cha, cha, cha !!! Come on, shake your asses !!!!

Team Hormone : CHIIMU HORUMON... CHA, CHA, CHA !!!!!!!!! CHIIMU HORUMON... CHA, CHA, CHA !!!!!!!!! YEEAAAHHH !!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!! CHIIMU HORUMON... CHA, CHA, CHA !!!!!!!!!!!! TEAAAAAAM HORMOOOOOOONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : Hey what the fuck you’re all doing ????!!!! You’re all taking too much pleasure here, it’s not well !!!!!

Bakamono : Hey hey !!! Wanna me to bang you girl ??? No ??!! Raah..!! Fuck !! Hey you !!! Wanna me to bang you ??? Come ooon..!!! HEY EVERYBODY, IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO BANG YOU COME TO SEE ME I’M FREE !!!!!

Torigoya : Sorryy guys, I’m late !!! I heard that some interesting things are happening here so I came !! You’re all so hot… Mmm…. so sex, sexy bodies…. I’m excited, you’ll make me come guys…. let me massage you all, it’ll be quick but intense…. I’m a pro you know it guys…. come…. don’t be shy..!! Aaahhhh...!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH..!!!!!! OOOOOOHHHHHHH YEESSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daruma : You guys must all be hungry !!! Great efforts are always rewarded, that’s why here they are… the Chicken Wings of Looove !!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAAA !!!!!!!!! TAKE THEM ALL !!!!!!!! ATSUNEEEEE, I’M COMING HAHAHAHAA !!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : HEY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE BITCHES ???????!!!!!!! HAVE YOU ALL GONE CRAZY OR WHAT ???????!!!!!!! THIS IS MY PLACE, I’D LIKE TO REST IN PEACE !!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OUT FUCKERS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sado : Well, it seems like they’re all having fun so… let’s join them too….

Yuko : Mmm…. where do you want me to beat you honey…?

Sado : All places are fine as long as I can always help you to stay on the top…. Mmm…. Yukoo..!! Aaahhhh….

Yuko : Sado, my little sadist…. let’s go to the roof….

Sado : Haha, it’s too late I can’t wait any longer..!! Ooohhhh.…!

Yuko : AAAHHHH..!!! YES..!!

Shibuya : Hm... even Yuko-san and Sado-san have fun here… their sex story is quite something too ! Well I should go back to Yabakune to check on my harem…. Dance will have a hard time too…. I’m Shibuya, the best famous bitch who fucked all the guys and girls after all…. Let’s bring it, Yankee Soul, Yoroshiku !!!

**Author's Note:**

> >>>>>>>>>>Please note that the Kabuki Sisters and Choukoku are doing their own business too together in a discret area. At least they’re smart unlike the others ! Thank you for reading !


End file.
